


Bad Meals

by planetundersiege



Series: Sheith New Years 2019 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dialogue, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith New Years, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Sheith New Years 2019: Day 5: Free day.Shiro confronts Keith about his eating habits. He is also bad in the kitchen.





	Bad Meals

“Keith, we need to talk.” Shiro said as he sat down on the table, the opposite side of his boyfriend, looking into his eyes with a concerned expression on his face. “I’m worried about you and your health.”

 

That, caught Keith off guard, this was not where he expected the conversation to be going. He had no health issues? What was Shiro talking about? Was there something he didn’t know?”

 

“What? Why for?”

 

“I haven’t seen you eat a single vegetable in a month.”

 

What?

 

“And? Your point is?” he asked, not seeing why Shiro would take up that. Sure, he hadn’t eaten vegetables, but was there a problem? Keith didn’t see one.

 

“My point is, that it’s not healthy. You have to eat vegetables to have a balanced diet.” He began, not taking his eyes off Keith, before continuing. “I have an idea. You relax, and I’ll cook you a home add, nutritious meal full of vegetables.”

 

Keith just shook his head, not lining the idea at all.

 

“No thanks. I wanna live?”

 

“What?”

 

“Shiro, your cooking is awful and you know that. You couldn’t cook to save your life, and I don't want you to burn down the kitchen. Please, don’t make me a meal, I don’t wanna move.”

 

“Hey, my meals aren’t that bad!”


End file.
